


Alone In A Crowd

by KrustyKruton



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Highschooler Levi, I made a lot of shit up so the random things I use to fill plot holes are random, Immortal Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Pining Eren Yeager, Titan Eren Yeager, sorry - Freeform, sort of, what even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrustyKruton/pseuds/KrustyKruton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the war Eren froze. Forced to crystalize himself and leave all his friends to die, forced to abandon Levi. He wakes up in the eighteen hundreds with a darker personality and the unshakable belief that one day, everyone from the past will be reunited. So he waited.</p><p>Centuries passed and it's finally happened. Levi Ackerman of class 2-C, grade 10, born December 25th, 2000 and living just down his street is Eren.</p><p>One problem, he doesn't remember.</p><p>No one does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cracks (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with this idea for a while but my inherent dislike of reincarnation fics stopped me from trying to make anything from it. I finally managed to push my dislike for it aside and came up with this crap. Hope you can at least try to enjoy this first look into Eren's pretty fragile psyche. Please try to enjoy and please comment. I want to see how people take it. 
> 
> (You can totally see my overwhelming confidence in this story)

It was dark.  
I couldn't figure out if wherever I was was pitch black or if I had my eyes closed.  
I couldn't feel anything, my body numb to my surroundings.  
I tried to take a breath but found I couldn't. Panic shot through my system quicker than a lightning strike, shoving my brain into overload, thinking too loud just to cancel out the silence in my ears.

 

     No.

 

              **Remember**.

 

                                    That's right.

 

What happened? What do I remember? I remember Levi. Waking up next to him, smiling at his rumpled and sleepy figure.  
I remember Mikasa, calm and quiet and smirking at something I said.  
I remember Armin. Rushing in with a look of horror, screaming something about MP's and running.

 

                                  Oh...

 

I remember the running, but I also remember being caught. Am I dead? Is....Levi?

 

No          

 

              _nonono_

 

                                      Think harder!

 

We were caught, we were surrounded and Mikasa was yelling at me, in fact everyone was yelling at me. What did they say? Why did I hate it so much?  
Levi grabbed me, shaking me so hard my neck hurt and growled something. I shook my head. Then.....no, he didn't...... he wouldn't.... Then Levi hugged me, jabbed me in the neck and twisted.  
My mind flooded with anger.  
How could he?  
I had shared that information with him in confidence and he used it against me! It does answer a few questions though.

 

           I'm inside a crystal.

 

But what about.....does that mean.....

  
            No

  
                         _[crack]_

  
                                           By the walls, please, NO!

  
                        _[crack]_

  
                                                                                                    **Levi**

  
                        _[CRASH]_

  
I breathed in deeply for the first time in centuries, rage boiling to the surface as I emerged from my cocoon as a titan. The archaeologists bracing themselves as their dig site exploded into muscle and bone, coated with thick flesh.  
They didn't stand a chance and soon the personification of rage consumed them all, leaving no voices to tell the tale of the giant green-eyed monster.

When I came to in a pool of blood I didn't cry, I didn't scream or drown in grief. All I could do was sit, staring at my surroundings only vaguely reminiscent of a time before, the landscape crushed and shifted, molded into the unrecognizable plane of that horrible morning when I realized that I was alone.

Though alone then, I believed I wouldn't always be. I would find them.  
I rose and walked, beginning a new life in the foreign world.

 

Always moving.

 

             Always looking.

 

                           Always waiting.


	2. Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The POV is different for this chapter for exposition really. I didn't want to go threw the whole thing. So the POV here is like third person(I don't actually know, I'm not well versed in this area) and introduces Levi.

Eren was weird. 

It was all Levi could say about him. 

Eren Yeager had popped up out of the blue like a fucking daisy and just like any weed, refused to leave. He moved into the house just a few houses over when Levi was fifteen and had apparently made it his duty to visit all of his neighbors the night he moved in. 

That's how they'd first met. 

Eren, stumbling over his words like an idiot while Levi just stood there and stared. Turquoise gold shuttered but stopped when they met cold slate blue, suddenly Eren seemed taller, stronger and wiser, his gaze strengthening where he stood. 

That was the first the Levi was intrigued by Eren. 

As days passed, months and then years, Eren seemed to be everywhere. He would be in shops as Levi passed, would show up at community gatherings and eventually earned the trust of his mum. Eren then took on the responsibility of being Levi's tutor(though why he needed one he still doesn't know) and they slowly grew closer. Eren slowly shimmied into a slot inside of Levi that almost seemed to be made for him. 

As time went by, Levi realized that he trusted Eren more than he might trust anyone. 

As they grew closer, Levi's family included Eren in a lot more things. They invited him to parties and to church, to regular lunches and on small little day trips to places like the forests or the beach. Early 2017 was the first time Levi's family took Eren with them to the beach. Everyone was excited to spend time in the cool water but suddenly Levi was distracted by sculpted pecks, perfectly shaped abs and drool worthy arms and legs. 

That was the first time Levi had been aroused by Eren Yeager(It wasn't the last).

That was also the first time he felt such fear. 

Levi had never really questioned his sexuality before, he never had to. Most people steered clear of him for his face alone and if they managed to get close enough to speak to him, they ran off after. With this system in place he had never had the opportunity to question his preferences. So when he suddenly had a raging boner for his probably much older tutor/friend, he panicked. Its not that he's homophobic or something, it's just.....well, why him of all people? Eren was much older(probably) and a mentor figure before he became a friend. It was gross....wasn't it? Yes. He needed to stop.

That was the first time he ran away with his tall between his legs. 

Levi will swear up and down that he didn't watch Eren whenever he was close, that he didn't adore the small noises he made when he slept, that he hasn't memorized what little of Eren's schedule he knew and waited for him whenever whatever he did ended, that his heart leapt and leaped whenever their skin brushed. Levi would just say that he would look at Eren because he was weird.

That's all he would say about it. 

Because if he said anything else, he wouldn't be able to stop.

And that, would be unacceptable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I'd like to hear what you think. Sorry that the chapters are short:(.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment


End file.
